Heatwave
by Chasyn
Summary: Zach works nights at a gas station. He's bored one night when he gets a new regular customer that won't go away. But deep down, Zach doesn't really mind. (Owen/Zach. So gay characters. Also language, mild stereotypical gas station violence, and boring gas station talk.)


**Disclaimer** : Don't own anything. 8D  
 **Warnings and Notes** : Gay boys. 8D Language, mild violence, and boring gas station talk. 8D I've worked at a gas station for 6 years and know a lot of boring gas station stuff. This is based on things that have happened to me while I worked night shift. Minus the flirting back part. Because I never flirted back with the girls or guys that flirted with me. 8D (Honestly, most were either really drunk or really gross. XD) Books had the idea a few months back to copy my job. XD  
 **Pairings** : Owen/Zach  
 **Summary** : Zach works nights at a gas station. He's bored one night when he gets a new regular customer that won't go away. But deep down, Zach doesn't really mind.

 **Heat Wave  
Chapter 1: Under My Skin**

2 am. The lot was empty. He sat on the curb outside the store, his eyes scanning. But there was nothing that required his attention. Music was playing on his phone in his pocket. Some song he'd heard a million times and barely even registered it. He watched idly as the fog rolled in from the river on the other side of the road. It curled around the lights overhead, almost dancing in the morning air. He squinted as the lights brightened suddenly, the fog lights being triggered. The brighter, harsher lights seemed to make the very unattractive, bright neon yellow safety vest he was forced to wear outside glow more.

He glanced down at himself and squinted again. It really was an eyesore. But he was the store's Safety Captain. He'd been to the safety seminars and listened to the instructor drone on about the importance of the hideous vests. It had been ingrained in his brain. Every time your hand touches the front door, you better have a vest on. It didn't matter that the place was empty, reminiscent of on old western ghost town.

Two hours. It had been nearly two hours since a car pulled on his lot. And even then, the driver had simply used a card, pumped his gas, got back in his fancy sports car, and sped off. Not so much as a look up or anything.

It's not that he really minded the slow nights. He'd play music as he got all the cleaning done and stocked the store shelves, then spend the rest of the night reading a book or surfing the web on his phone between customers. It was just that it was a really slow night. He'd even done extra cleaning, moving all the rolling display racks and countertop machines to clean under, around, and behind. Every inch of the walls and floors had been swept, mopped, and scrubbed. There was literally nothing left for him to do.

And he was going crazy! The fog grew thicker as the minutes ticked by and he glanced up and down the road. He prayed for headlights. Anything! A late night delivery or one of the local cops or someone needing directions. Just someone to say a few words to. He'd settle for a taxi full of drunks. That was always fun. They were loud and messy. But at least he'd have something to do. He pulled out his phone and hit the next button. A new song started playing and he slipped his phone back in his pocket and leaned back.

Another half hour of mindless boredom and random music passed. He'd gone inside once to toss out the old coffee and make a fresh pot. New coffee every half hour. Even if no one stepped over the threshold of the store but him. Most nights he'd be lucky to sell a single pot. Then he was back outside, sitting on the curb. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his music. Everything sounded plain and boring. Endless hours of music on shuffle.

He titled his head to the side and opened Pandora. He picked an oldies station, something different to keep his attention before he fell asleep from the mundane. Frank Sinatra popped on. "I've got you... under my skin." The song played. "I've got you... deep in the heart of me."

He smiled as he listened to the song. He vaguely knew it. Sort of. At least, he was sure he recognized it. But by the chorus, he was humming along. And by the end, he was singing, practically belting it out. He didn't care that he couldn't sing. He never care. It helped keep him awake on the boring nights. Plus, the video cameras didn't record sound. And there was no one else around to hear him. So he sang along with Frank Sinatra and he was finally having a bit of fun.

Until movement caught the corner of his eye. A shape moving towards him. He jumped up and turned, dropping his phone in the process. It clattered to the ground and the music cut off. He hadn't heard or seen anything. Although he wouldn't have been able to hear anything with how loud he'd been singing.

"Don't stop on account of me." The man said, smiling wide at him. And the man was hot. Tight leather jacket and dark jeans. Dark golden blonde hair and green eyes. And he looked like he lived at the gym. "You sounded great." He said with a wide smile.

The gas station attendant's gaze dropped to the man's lips as he spoke then back up to his eyes. He swallowed, feeling a tad nervous. He should have been paying better attention. He shouldn't have been singing so loud that he couldn't hear the man walk up or hear the rumble of his engine, assuming he drove. Not that he could see a vehicle. But the man could have parked out back. He didn't comment. He nodded his head curtly and forced a half smile.

The man turned slightly and tilted his head. He was still smiling widely as he glanced around the lot. "Kinda dead around here, huh?" He turned back.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah." He mumbled out.

The man turned again and glanced back at the doors to the store. "You closed?" He asked softly, inclining his head towards the door.

The attendant glanced at the door and shook his head. "We're open." He answered. "We're uh... always open." He added.

"Always?" The man repeated, stressing the word.

He nodded. "Open 24 hours."

The man smiled again. "Good to know."

He nodded stiffly and turned. He suddenly wanted to be in the store, safely tucked behind the counter and within reach of the panic button. It wasn't that this guy set off any alarms in his head. The guy seemed normal enough. Maybe a tad too smiley. But still. This was a guy he'd never seen before, coming in the store at nearly 3 in the morning. He stepped up on the curb and reached for the door.

"Wait." The man said. He stepped forward slowly, his hands up. Then he bent down and grabbed the forgotten phone. He straightened up and held it out, a large smile on his face. "You dropped this." He stepped towards the curb.

The kid turned, still standing up on the curb. And suddenly, they were eye to eye. And he felt like he could get lost in those green eyes. That sent a chill down his spine. He reached out for his phone and his fingers grazed the man's palm. And that was like electricity.

The man stepped up on the curb beside him, still smiling and still locking gazes. "Not broken, is it, Zach?"

He blinked at him and frowned. Hearing his name uttered by the to-smiley, gorgeous stranger broke the momentary daze he'd been in.

The man glanced down and pointed towards the name tag peeking out from under the safety vest. "Safety Captain."

Zach rolled his eyes and breathed out. The damn name tag. He hated his damn name tag. It was just weird when complete strangers called him by name. And the fact that his name tag pointed out that he was the Safety Captain made things even better. Because it prompted everyone to ask what a Safety Captain was. And ask a million dumb questions. He glanced down at his phone, not trusting his voice at that moment. Not that he really wanted to say anything. Or wanted the guy standing mere inches from him to say anything.

"I'm Owen." The man said softly, his voice seeming to roll over the name.

Zach really wished the man hadn't. He didn't want to know this guy's name. He brought his phone closer to his face and inspected it, pretending to direct all his attention to it instead. There was a new scratch on the case. But the screen was still fine. He unlocked it and pulled up a few things and scrolled.

"Prognosis?"

"It's fine." He mumbled, not looking up from it.

"Oh that's a relief." Owen said softly. "I was worried."

Zach glanced up at him and smiled slightly before he could stop himself. Then he looked away quickly and turned for the door. He pushed it open and turned, holding it open. It was a habit. Common courtesy. Hold the door open for customers. He did it without even thinking.

"Sorry again about startling you." Owen said, walking inside.

It certainly wasn't so Zach could check out the man's ass when Owen had his back to him. Zach tilted his head to the side and smiled slightly. Then Owen turned towards him. Zach shrugged quickly and let the door close. He turned towards the counter and pulled off the ridiculously hideous vest and tossed it near his cash register.

"So... slow night?"

Zach turned around again and Owen was standing close again. He tried not to react to their proximity and instead looked at him with a blank expression. "You have no idea." He said with a sigh. "It's been ridiculous." He leaned back slightly, his best resting against one of the candy racks. "I've worked here for three years and it's never been like this."

Owen hummed and nodded. Then turned again. He stepped away and standing wandering around the store. "So this is not normal."

Zach stepped up behind the counter, moving to stand beside his register. He leaned forward slightly on the checkout counter. "This slow... no." His eyes followed the man. If he admitted it to himself, it was more than the normal way he causally watched customers, ever on the alert for thieves or troublemakers.

Owen turned down the candy aisle. He lifted his hand and touched one of the boxes. Then slowly walked back down the aisle, moving closer. "What do you do on slow nights?" He glanced over at Zach.

Zach pointed towards the door. "You interrupted me."

He smiled and let out a laugh. "You sing Frank Sinatra in the middle of the parking lot?"

Zach straightened up and shook his head. "I wasn't in the middle of the parking lot. I was sitting on the curb."

Owen nodded and looked at the candy again. He grabbed one and headed towards the counter, walking really slow. "So... you work here... every night?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah. Most nights of the week. Fulltime night guy."

Owen reached the counter. He dropped a Payday on the counter. He nodded again. "You're a night owl who likes Frank Sinatra."

Zach turned towards his register. He typed in his password to unlock it and then picked up his scanner. He shrugged slightly. "They were hiring for a fulltime night position. Never really been an up all night person. It sorta sucks. Throws off my whole schedule. But..." He shrugged again as he reached for the candy bar. "It's not a bad job. Pretty easy. And I'm used to it." He scanned the Payday and set it back down.

Owen leaned forward a bit over the counter. "Throws off your schedule?" He repeated. "Like how?"

Zach set his scanner down and shrugged again. "Like... sleeping during the day. Even on my days off, can't really do anything. I try to stay up but by noon, I'm tired. And if I manage to fall asleep later in the day, I can't sleep past midnight. So I'm usually always tired when I make plans."

"Sounds like it sucks."

Zach glanced out the windows. But the lot was still empty. "Like I said. It's a job and it's easy. Not a lot of opportunities for a guy fresh out of high school who didn't wanna go to college."

"High school..." Owen said with a smile. "That makes you... 21?"

Zach piqued an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah."

"No college?"

Zach shook his head. "Didn't really interest me."

"Why not?"

Zach shrugged again. "Just... school was always more my brother's thing."

Owen smiled again. "You have a brother?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah, he's this annoying little genius."

"So you like Frank Sinatra then?"

Zach shrugged. "I was bored of the music on my phone. I turned on Pandora and that's what it played."

Owen nodded slowly. Then he eyes glanced down at Zach's name tag again. "What's a Safety Captain?"

Zach's eyes quickly narrowed into a glare. He bypassed the question by pointing at the candy bar, still sitting on the counter. "Is that all you want?"

Owen was silent for a moment. Then he leaned forward on the counter a bit more. "How about your number?"

Zach's eyes widened a bit. "Uh... no." He shook his head. "That'll be $1.39."

Owen reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Oh come on." He pulled out two dollar bills and handed them over.

"No." Zach took the money cashed out the transaction. The drawer popped open and the change spit out of the change machine.

"Give me your number." Owen pressed.

Zach shook his head again. "No."

Owen leaned back slightly, still smiling. "Why not?"

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Because I don't give random dudes my number."

Owen crossed his arms. "But I'm hot." His smile seemed to only widen. And turn smug.

Zach shrugged. "So?"

"I'll give you mine?"

Zach leaned back against the counter. "What makes you think I want your number?"

"I reiterate the hot comment."

Zach turned slightly and looked away. "What uh... makes you think... I care?"

"Dude." Owen uncrossed his arms and threw them up rather dramatically. "You totally checked out my ass earlier."

Zach's eyes widened. "I uh... didn't know you saw that."

Owen smiled. "Not even gonna deny it or try to cover it up, huh?"

Zach shrugged yet again. "Still doesn't mean anything."

"Means I got some wiggle room."

Zach frowned slightly. "What?"

"100% straight guy wouldn't check out my ass. But since you did..." He turned around and wiggled said ass. "Wiggle room."

Zach rolled his eyes. "Dork."

Owen shrugged. "A little."

"Answer's still no."

"Damn." Owen let out a sigh and for the first time, looked really disappointed. For a second. Then he smiled. "I'll try again tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow..." Zach repeated.

Owen nodded. "Gotta get home. Got my girls waiting on me."

"Girls?"

Owen smiled again and turned for the door.

"Wait... you forgot your candy bar."

Owen turned back at the door. He turned and smiled at Zach. "Good night, Zach." Then he opened the door and stepped outside.

Zach watched the man walk out of sight. Well... maybe it wasn't such a boring night after all.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** Before people yell at me about starting something new... I'm not. I scribbled this a month or so ago, when I got stuck on a night shift when someone quit. XD I only today found it in my notebook and remembered and decided to type it up. I think there was gonna be 3 or so chapters. We shall see. 8D


End file.
